Rockstar
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer has a secret and it rocks.


I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

By day Spencer was a shy, kind little genius at the BAU. But at night he was the lead guitarist of a popular metal band called "Injury". Spencer would spend is nights and usually weekends when not with his teammates at band practice or a gig at a local club.

Spencer kept this a well guarded secret and so far no one caught on until on Tuesday.

Garcia and Morgan were hanging out in her office when she got a call from a friend of hers. She was the owner of a popular nightclub downtown and told them that the band "Injured" was playing there that night. She offered her team and her free tickets to the show. Garcia squealed in delight. She told Morgan and he immediately agreed to go. She asked to others and they said yes too but Reid wasn't in work today. "He called earlier. He said he was under the weather today" said Hotch. But in reality Spencer was practicing for the show that night since it was going to be the biggest show they will perform. They had a full house of over five hundred people and wanted to make sure everything worked perfectly.

That night the team except for Reid went to the club and Garcia's friend got them into the VIP section which also had the best view of the stage. "This is so cool. I heard that this band is awesome and might get a record deal" said Prentiss. The others talked for a while until the curtains on the stage opened. On stage were four men. On the far left was a blonde man wearing stone-washed jeans, a black tee-shirt with a broken heart on it, and a trench coat. He was playing the bass guitar. The singer was a tall man with long black hair, sunglasses, a long chain necklace, jeans, a red tee-shirt, and combat boots. The drummer was wearing a baseball cap with a tiger on it, a black tee-shirt with a picture of a guard dog on it, jeans, a studded belt, sneakers, and black nail polish. Finally on the far right, was a man with long brown hair, a forest green tee-shirt, long camouflage pants that almost covered his feet, black combat boots, a spiky bracelet, and a black belt. He was the lead guitarist.

The team thought the lead guitarist looked familiar for a moment then the singer started to shout, "HELLO EVERYONE! Were INJURED, my band mates Nike, Josh, Spencer and me are going to ROCK YOU."

The crowd cheered and the team was shocked, "Did he say Spencer" asked Rossi. Garcia got up to get a better look at the guitarist, "Oh my GOD that is Spencer" shouted Garcia. The others got up and saw that she was right. Then the music started.

_Smoke and dust surround me as speed down the road._

_I shout and I scream to no one cause I'm alone._

_RIDE, RIDE THE WORLD RIDES CAUSE WERE ALL ALMOST OUT TIME_

_UNTIL WILL ALL DIE_

_I hope and pray that world will crumble away._

_Maybe then the pain will stop and leave me _

_I ride to be free I ride to escape_

_I RIDE TO FIND A WAY_

The team was in awe, the band was amazing and Spencer hit each chord and note perfectly. They never thought that their awkward little agent could be anything rebellious or tough, but that night changed everything.

After the show fans clamored around the backstage doors to get autographs or just meet the band. Only three came out, they greeted them and signed their names on magazines and other papers. Spencer came out last; the fans cheered and got autographs too. Once they left Spencer started to leave when someone blocked him. It was Garcia, "Hey Reid, what are you doing at a night club this late at night." Spencer stood shocked and didn't know what to say. Suddenly his other teammates appeared, "So some show tonight huh Spence" said JJ. Spencer was still silent and didn't move. "Reid why didn't you tell us that you were in a band? You were amazing" said Morgan. Spencer blinked and blushed. "I'm a very private person and I'm supposed to be the professional genius, not a crazy rock star." The other laughed, "Well you had us fooled" said Hotch.

Everyone walked to a bar after that and Spencer told them about how his friends started the band when they were in college. Since then they played small gigs and just recently started an album called "Forget me not", it should be done by the next year. They laughed and still were shocked that Spencer was a rising star.

"Just remember us little people ok" said Garcia.

They laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night drinking and talking.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
